Kaito Kirishima
Kaito Kirishima is a OC created by Viktor Jensen Mitsuki is Replaced by Kaito The Adoptive Son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno as well as the Adoptive Brother to Sarada Uchiha, Kaito is a well ninja within the Class 1-E Universe. Background Kaito was adopted at age six in to the Uchiha Clan. He was born in Konohagakure but he was soon abandoned to live on the street but was adopted by Sasuke. Kaito Kirshima's early life As a young child Kaito were not very happy to live with the Uchihas cuz Sasuke was never home and he was the only one who really bonded with Kaito. The reason Sasuke chose to adopt Kaito was because Naruto told him that he felt great chakra potential inside of him, so Sasuke naturally listend to Naruto and took the chance. The Surprise when Kaito saw Sasuke coming home after 3 months he was so happy that he somehow activated the Sharingan and everyone was so surprised because he was only 7, and it meaned that he apparently had blood ties to the Uchiha and it turned out to be from Madara's dead brothers side, but we still dont know who his parents. Kaito Kirishima's Academy start When Kaito started at the academy he was already a pretty good ninja, he had already a mastered his six different styles of release's and a pretty good chunk of Jutsus and even surpassed his adoptive sister in power he is also three years older but he didnt start training till he was 11. Him and his sister started at the academy around the same time. Boruto Kaito and Sarada's Godfather was Naruto or The Seventh Hokage, so Sarada would play a lot with Boruto, but Kaito didn't like Boruto and Boruto didn't like Kaito so they kinda didn't like eachother but were forced to be together by their parents. Appearance Kaito Kirishima is known for his Kakashi grey looking hair and his scar from a fight with a wild dog, he normally walks around with his Sharingan activated cuz he's kinda paranoid. He always wears his headband at his neck, he has a mole under his left eye Personality Kaito is kind of af jokester but can be serious when needed to, he wants to learn so much as possible so he's very lucky to be in family with both Sasuke and Naruto. His favorite food is Chicken ramen, he dislikes spicy food but loves candy, his favorite candy is Dango Abilities The Kaito Rasengan He learned the Kaito Rasengan from Konohamaru but its not your typical Rasengan Kaito added some more chakra to the jutsu and he made a whole new jutsu which makes a very large explosion which only hits the one he wants to hit Shadow Clone Technique One of the jutsus he didnt learn by using his Sharingan was the Shadow Clone Jutsu which he learned personally from the Seventh Hokage Naruto Water Release: Exploding Water Stream Similar to the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, the Exploding Water Stream is a more dense version, instead in the form of a stream from the user's mouth. The stream is rather strong, busting through walls and doors with ease. Tools Space Time Kunai The Space-Time Kunai was a gift from Naruto cuz he couldn't control it and his son didn't have enough chakra to utilize it, but Kaito hasn't been able to fully control it yet Sword Because of Sasuke he learned Kenjutsu and is quite skilled in it Team Placing After Kaito graduated from the academy he was placed on Team 7 with Sarada and Boruto, they chose to put them on team 7 because the remind so much of the Naru-Sasu-Saku Team 7 Trivia *Kaito activated his sharingan at age 7 *In the future Kaito will Unlock his Mangekyo Quote *(To Sasuke) "It would be nice to save lives but wouldn't it be better if they never got hurt at all?" *(To Sarada) "Wanna teach me Shuriken Jutsu" *(To Naruto) "I wanna be Hokage can you teach me Shadow Clone Jutsu" *(To Boruto) "Don't you even think about it! i'm way stronger than you are"